


Staring Into The Sun

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:35:00
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Another part to my 'Firsts' series. This time the boys' first sunrise. Technically set after Heart Warming House Warming, but only for the fact that this takes place on the roof of their new apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is just total schmoop, I dare you to find any traces of plot!  
> 

Jared laughed when Jensen first suggested this, but now that they were sitting on the roof, huddled under and blanket and pressed close to each other Jared wondered why they hadn't done this before. They'd been sitting and talking for a couple of hours, about anything and everything. Childhood memories, high school crushes, their first crappy jobs, traumatic events and fond moments.

The sky had been almost black when they first settled down, with only the scattering of stars showing it to be deepest blue. Now though, it was starting to brighten ever so slightly in the East. Talk had turned to what they were doing in their life before getting the jobs they now had. Of course, they'd talked about this numerous times before, but it was nice to reminisce about those first few days and weeks of getting to know each other. Feeling the first delightful tingles of a crush but being too shy to act on them just yet. 

The natural progression from that conversation was the first days and months _after_ they had become lovers. The tentative exploration of bodies, the fluttering heartbeat caused by secret smiles, lust giving way to deep friendship and even deeper love. And then the conversation had trickled away, being replaced by soft kisses, quiet moans and stroking fingers. The blanket now lay beneath them, along with their hastily shed clothes. Lost in the sensation of their own private world. 

Before they realised it, the real world was harsh and bright around them. They'd fought off sleep for hours, determined to see the sunrise, only to be overtaken by desire. "Oh well," Jensen said sleepily as he lay in Jared's arms, the blanket now wrapped around them, "there's always another one tomorrow." 


End file.
